Daughter of the enemy
by I am Ali Daughter of Nyx
Summary: Lyric Green was just another werido at school who got teased for being able to understand greek easily(though they did get the scariest death glare of the lives and most stopped but it's still hurtful) That was until her dad said she was going to Greece..alone to meet her mother,Terra,everything was ok..till she met Nico Di'Angelo.Now join her and her quest to stop the giant war.


**Hey everybody,I'm just going to say that I like to keep my author's notes short and simple so I can get straight to the point . Now before my OC does the disclaimer I want to tell you guys not to expect a chapter every single you can expect a chapter every 3-2 without further ado the DISCLAIMER!**

**Lyric:I am Ali Daughter of Nyx owns nothing but her OC.**

**Me:Thanks me(the happier side of me is Lyric the darker side is Ali but I mostly go by my darker side)**

** Chapter 1**

**Lyric's POV**

Well,looks like it's just gonna be another boring day . Or so I thought . It really all started when my dad said I would be going to Greece...alone to meet my mother who I have never seen in my entire 13 years of life . My dad had said I look exactly like mom-except for streaks of auburn and the yellowy eye color it came from him-,dark mud brown hair(which I have been told is a nice color,just has a bad name)with streaks of light auburn .I also had eyes the same color but they had flecks of some yellowy color and I guess you could say that I have a punk/emo style,I love black and silver. I also have a coppery tint to my skin and a couple of freckles splashed across my face.I was packing to leave,so I brought you know the usual for going to somewhere like Greece,shorts,short-sleeved shirts,and maybe hiking gear I really have no idea what to bring but I Do know Greece has long,hot,and dry summers so...yeah.I also know that I'm going to a place on the border of Thessaly and Macedonia.I was also planning on going to Mt. Olympus it's the tallest mountain in Greece it's also where the legendary Olympus was supposedly which is why they named the mountain that . Maybe me and my mom could take some pictures either on or beside the mountain .If only I knew the trouble waiting in my mother's homeland.

_**Here you are down on your knees again**_

The plane ride was uneventful...if you're counting the fact that strangely nobody was on and if my research was correct Greece is a very popular place to be this time of year But here I am bored and with my ADHD everything was multiplied by a ten-fold which by the way sitting,running up and down the isles,and wishing I had something to do was really well boring . When, all of a sudden an idea struck me...all I had to do was think and collect my thoughts . And so I did I thought about this whole trip to Greece fiasco,about how life would have been when If I wasn't on this plane.I would have been teased for being able to understand and hold conversation with the greek teacher _in greek._About how life will be if my mother decides to be in my life and for some odd reason I had a sinking feeling it would bring a trouble I would later come to understand..barely understand.I thought about the strange gifts I got for my birthday a bracelet that shoots mist,a necklace in the shape of the planet earth that for some reason looked like it would open and do _something_ But every time I try to pull it or say open or something it never does anything,a pair of earrings that along with the rest of the strange jewelry I always wear,does something strange it's in the shape of the moon and it has a small moonstone in the middle of both of them that looks like it's supposed to be pressed but I don't know what it does and my gut tells me if I press it it's gonna cause something big..I don't know what just that it's BIG.I got snapped out of my thoughts when I saw I had landed . That was then I noticed something was wrong ,everything looked like it was frozen or...asleep.I was about to walk up to some sleeping(I think) guy when,suddenly I was rolling over and over and over . After that ordeal was over I looked to see what guy had run into me maybe I can ask him some questions!"Um hey random guy who ran into me what is going on here!"The guy just jumped up and was about to run off *huff* men and their rudeness they disgust me . When I said"I kindly"I slightly shuddered but I'm not mean it's just kindness doesn't come easily from me you have to earn it"asked you a question and now you try to run off"what do you mean try I already am"he muttered thinking I couldn't hear. that's when I snapped.I sprinted after him easily catching up,I wasn't the fastest on the track team for nothing,I then proceeded to judo flip him"So now can you tell me what's going on"I asked with false kindness

"Λοιπόν, υπάρχει αυτή n τεράστια πόλεμος ανάμεσα στη μητέρα γη AKA Gaea που παραδόξως, είναι ξέρω ότι είναι αστείο πώς θα θνητοί νομίζετε ότι ξέρετε τα πάντα, όταν, στην πραγματικότητα, μπορείτε να κάνετε, επειδή

Κανείς υπάρχει ένας πόλεμος σε εξέλιξη εσείς οι άνθρωποι λάθος αυτό για natural disasters και δύο άνθρωποι που νομίζεις ότι ξέρεις τα πάντα, όταν στην πραγματικότητα δεν ξέρεις τι λέω ή το γεγονός ότι η ελληνική μυθολογία είναι πραγματική"(Well,there's this war going on with mother earth A.K.A. Gaea who by the way is evil . Ya know it's funny how you mortals think you know everything when in fact you don't because one you people don't know this war is going on so you guys say oh it's just natural disasters it'll just go away anytime now and two I'm fed up with you people and the fact you think you know everything when in fact you don't know what I'm saying or that fact that greek _mythology _is real)I was in so much shock I let the guy go (I was sitting on him at this point so he couldn't get up) and said"Wha-ho-what d-do you mean greek mythology is real what do you mean you mortals,you people like you aren't mortal"I-in my current state somehow-demanded"Because It IS real and because I'm not mortal and looks like neither are you-this is going to sound odd-but which parent do you Live with"The guy asked"My dad why?"I asked confused till I remembered an ancient Greece class where we were told that gods hooked up with mortals and made demigods or half-bloods"WAIT! So you're telling me you're a demigod and you think I am one too!"Yep,pretty much"And if I heard correctly then you're in a war with my favorite goddess"Ye-wait you said favorite not many people even know Gaea so how do you"It's hard with my ADHD but past that I can read really good."Well,at least we have a new ally but then again what's one newbie gonna do she doesn't even have a weapon and I can't guess her parent"The guy muttered and then signaled for me to follow him I did as I was very curious about this whole mess when something hit me(not literally)"What's your name mine is Lyric,Lyric Green"The boy turned around and said three words that forever turned my whole world upside down"Nico,Nico Di'Angelo"

**Well,there's the first chapter stay tuned anybody who happened to come across this(I'm not popular at all)The next chapter should be in 3 days. So before I go I don't own again by flyleaf wish I did epic song check it out**

**Peace out in all my demigodishness(Leo is so hilarious),**

**Ali Night**


End file.
